Deadline
by Mortina Gelly
Summary: Hermione Granger se préparait à mourir, seule, sur le sol d'une cave sombre, victime d'un tueur sans cœur. Alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait peu à peu connaissance, elle sentit un calme apaisant l'entourer et la recouvrir lentement …
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez sans doute, Harry Potter est né de la fabuleuse imagination de **JK Rowling**. L'histoire est totalement achevée et elle comporte **quatorze chapitres dont l'épilogue**. Malheureusement, bien que j'ai adoré mettre en scène mes personnages préférés, je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.

* * *

><p><strong>I - Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>La neige tombait depuis un petit moment, recouvrant lentement la campagne avoisinante. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la neige jusqu'à présent. Elle l'avait toujours associée au froid et elle détestait avoir froid. Mais aujourd'hui, elle regardait les minuscules flocons avec fascination. Les yeux brillants, elle se rendit compte que la neige serait la dernière belle chose qu'elle verrait avant de mourir. Et pour cela, elle voulait graver cette image pour l'éternité.<p>

Hermione Granger venait d'accepter le fait qu'elle allait mourir. Il lui avait fallu plus de deux heures pour se faire à cette idée. Elle était attachée à un poteau et rien ne pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle s'était débattue avec les cordes serrées magiquement pendant un long moment, au point d'entailler ses poignets, mais l'effort n'avait eu que l'effet de l'affaiblir au point de se faire à cette nouvelle idée. Elle allait mourir au fond de cette cave froide.

Pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé. Elle avait réussi à boucler son programme de révision de la semaine et pouvait s'accorder un moment de répit. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ron et Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch. Quand elle s'était dirigée vers le terrain, longeant la forêt interdite, Lucius Malefoy était la dernière personne à laquelle elle pensait et c'est précisément pour cela qu'il avait décidé de frapper à ce moment-là.

Quel que soit le sort qu'il lui avait lancé, il ne faisait plus effet depuis un moment et elle était pleinement consciente du bourbier dans lequel elle était. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal. Elle regardait le sang coulé le long de son bras, réalisant qu'elle se vidait peu à peu.

_ Une disparition, c'est tellement simple et pourtant si dramatique, avait jubilé le mangemort en l'attachant soigneusement au poteau métallique. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur plan, mais je pense qu'il sera néanmoins très efficace.

_ Pas du tout, avait-elle rétorqué en faisait preuve de tout le courage qu'elle avait. Personne ne viendra et tout cela n'aura servi à rien.

_ Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort, Miss Granger, mais votre disparition aura au moins l'avantage de faire perdre espoir à Harry Potter.

Lucius Malefoy lui avait fait un sourire presque diabolique.

_ Et il est de notoriété publique que vous êtes la tête pensante d'Harry Potter, avait-il continué. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui lorsque vous ne serez plus là pour lui dicter la marche à suivre ?

_ Harry peut très bien s'en sortir tout seul, s'était écriée Hermione en serrant les poings.

_ C'est peut-être le cas, mais la colère engendre la vengeance et vous et moi savons pertinemment qu'il n'est jamais bon d'agir sous la colère. Pensez-vous qu'il va rester sans agir lorsqu'ils découvriront votre corps ? Avait demandé Lucius de façon narquoise.

Hermione secoua la tête, totalement horrifiée par la vérité que venait d'énoncer le mangemort. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. S'ils venaient à découvrir son corps, elle savait que ses deux meilleurs amis voudraient se venger, au détriment de leur propre sécurité.

_ A bientôt, Miss Granger. Quoi que ...

Depuis, elle était appuyée contre ce poteau métallique à chercher irrémédiablement une solution dans sa tête. Mais la perte de sang avait peu à peu raison de sa lucidité et elle se sentait faiblir au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient.

« Harry et Ron vont me trouver », se répétait-elle mais alors qu'elle avait toujours été la plus rationnelle des trois, la triste vérité la frappa de plein fouet et détruisit cet ultime espoir. Personne ne savait qu'elle n'était plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et même s'ils s'en étaient rendus compte, personne ne pouvait savoir où elle se trouvait – elle-même l'ignorait. Par le passé, Harry, Ron et elle avaient accompli des choses impossibles, et cela plusieurs fois même, mais Hermione devait se faire une raison cette fois-ci, un autre miracle n'allait pas avoir lieu.

Hermione Granger se préparait à mourir, seule, sur le sol d'une cave sombre, victime d'un tueur sans cœur. Alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait peu à peu connaissance, elle sentit un calme apaisant l'entourer et la recouvrir lentement ...


	2. Le choix de vivre

Bonjour à tous. Etant donné que la fanfiction est totalement achevée et que je suis dans une période rare d'accalmie, un chapitre sera publié chaque jour. Je tiens également à m'excuser, par avance, aux éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. Je n'ai pas eu recours à un correcteur et donc, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir repéré toutes les fautes. Voilà, je vous dis bonne lecture et à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>II - Le choix de vivre<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était entourée d'une lumière blanche et lumineuse.<p>

_ Bonjour Hermione, dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se retourna et découvrit la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Ce qui la surprit davantage encore, était qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

_ Oh par Merlin, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, je suis morte.

_ Non, pas encore, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis ici pour cette raison.

La jeune femme, entourée d'une aura lumineuse et vêtue d'une longue robe blanche immaculée, s'avança vers elle avec un sourire paisible.

_ N'aie pas peur, je suis Anastacy, ton guide.

Hermione, septique, fronça les sourcils.

_ Un guide pour quoi ? Est ce que c'est un rêve ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à ce qui l'entourait.

_ Si tu préfères penser qu'il s'agit d'un rêve, alors oui c'en est un. Mais connaissant ton scepticisme, je doute que cette réponse te convienne, dit-elle amusée. Habituellement, on me classe dans la catégorie des anges.

_ Un ange ? Parce que vous croyez réellement que cette explication est plus plausible que celle d'un rêve ? Demanda Hermione, en haussant un sourcil. Vous ne devriez pas avoir des ailes ? Ajouta-t-elle comme si ce détail pouvait prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ange.

Anastacy haussa les épaules et une paire d'ailes immenses et scintillantes apparut.

_ Je ne sais absolument pas d'où vient cette idée.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul et maudit sa manie de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot.

_ Elles ont plus tendance à effrayer qu'à fasciner, expliqua Anastacy en ignorant le sursaut de la jeune fille. Il est important que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert même si je vois à ton regard que ce n'est pas gagné. Je suis ici pour t'aider, Hermione.

_ M'aider à quoi ? Demanda la jeune sorcière en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tout semble à croire que je suis morte ou que je vais bientôt l'être.

_ Je suis ici pour t'aider à voir pourquoi tu ne dois pas renoncer.

Hermione continua de regarder son guide d'un œil critique.

_ Hermione, tu dois faire le choix de vivre, annonça l'ange en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir encore le pouvoir de faire ce choix.

Anastacy sourit simplement.

_ C'est seulement une impression. Suis moi, je vais te montrer ce que je veux dire.

Avec un geste de la main, elles disparurent.


	3. Quinze ans plus tard

Bonjour à tous. Voici le troisième chapitre qui apporte un peu plus d'éléments (mais pas trop quand même). J'espère que cette suite va vous satisfaire. Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes. Bonne lecture et à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>III - Quinze ans plus tard<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione et son guide se retrouvèrent dans l'un des couloirs du Ministère de la Magie qui donnait sur une vaste salle remplie par des box où s'affairaient des dizaines de personnes. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, mal à l'aise. Il y avait toujours cette ambiance particulière qu'elle connaissait pour y avoir été plusieurs fois, mais quelque chose semblait différent. Elle aurait pu jurer que les murs avaient subi les affronts du temps. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Anastacy lui expliqua.<p>

_ C'est le futur tel qu'il serait si tu mourais ce jour là. Quinze ans ont passé. Tes amis, ceux que tu aimais ont une vie très différente.

Un jeune homme se précipita au milieu des bureaux. Il s'arrêta devant l'accueil et réajusta sa veste sous le regard réprobateur d'une jeune femme.

_ Bonjour Sassi, dit le jeune homme en souriant. Je suppose que le patron n'est pas particulièrement heureux.

_ Je dirais qu'il allait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoit un appel du Ministre des Sports.

Le jeune homme fit une grimace qui montrait clairement qu'il se savait concerné par cet appel.

_ Combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre ?

_ Il est toujours en ligne avec le Ministre des Sports, essayant de sauver tes fesses. Je dirais qu'il te reste deux minutes, plus ou moins.

Hermione écoutait l'échange avec beaucoup de curiosité.

_ C'est drôle parce que j'ai toujours imaginé Ron dans ce genre de situation, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Il n'a jamais été très ponctuel, ni même très porté sur les règlements.

_ C'est drôle que tu parles de ça.

Anastacy l'invita à suivre le jeune homme qui venait de s'aventurer dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle des lettres dorées immaculées indiquaient Ronal Weasley, Directeur de la ligue anglaise de Quidditch.

_ Il devrait bientôt devenir Ministre des Sports. Le plus jeune de l'histoire.

_ Wouah, dit Hermione impressionnée. Félicitations, Ron.

Il était difficile de l'imaginer à un poste si sérieux, alors qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, il avait toujours été un bout-en-train, très peu regardant sur les règlements. Mais d'une autre façon, cela ne l'étonna pas davantage non plus car au-delà de cette image, Ron avait toujours été passionné par le Quidditch et le sport en général. Et pour dire vrai, Hermione le voyait davantage travailler au département des Sports qu'à celui des Aurors.

A ce moment, elle entendit sa voix de l'autre côté de la porte, incroyablement calme.

_ Artis Mortina !

Le jeune homme inspira profondément.

_« Je vais me faire tuer »_ murmua-t-il en mettant la main sur la poignée.

Il releva la tête et poussa la porte. Il passa devant Hermione sans broncher.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ?

_ Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ici et nous n'avons aucune influence sur eux. En fait, nous ne sommes que de simples observateurs.

_ On peut entrer ? J'aimerais voir Ron, même s'il ne peut pas me voir.

_ C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici.

Anastacy posa délicatement sa main sur le bras d'Hermione.

_ Il faut que tu saches, Hermione. L'homme qui est à l'intérieur n'est plus le Ron dont tu te souviens. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites en quinze ans. Je veux seulement que tu sois prête.

Hermione acquiesça mais le fait de voir son guide si sérieux la fit frissonner.

_ Je le suis.

_ Alors passe la première.

* * *

><p><strong>NB :<strong> Vous n'avez pas rêvé, le jeune homme porte effectivement le même nom que moi. Il s'avère que c'est mon frère. Non je plaisante. Au moment de créer mon pseudo, je me suis souvenue du nom de ce personnage et du coup... Bah voilà l'explication de mon pseudo =).


	4. Une douloureuse révélation

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici la suite comme promis et plus tôt que prévu étant donné que je serais en vadrouille cet après-midi. Vous aurez quelques éléments de réponse quant à l'avenir sans Hermione. Bonne lecture et à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>IV - Une douloureuse révélation<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte mais elle passa à travers. Cette révélation la fit sursauter et elle regarda Anastacy dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication, mais l'ange sourit simplement et traversa le mur. Devant le surréalisme de la scène, Hermione secoua la tête avant de la suivre.<p>

Devant le bureau du directeur, le jeune Artis se tenait droit comm un piquet, prêt à recevoir les remontrances qu'il semblait mériter. Ronald Weasley était assis derrière l'imposant bureau en acajou, des yeux bleus qui reflétaient une colère qui pourtant était invisible dans sa voix.

_ Vous avez une explication à me donner, Mortina ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

_ Monsieur le directeur, j'ai pensé que c'était le seul moyen…

_ L'unique réponse possible est « non, Monsieur ». Il n'y aucune autre réponse qui pourrait expliquer le bazar que vous avez créé cette nuit.

Il se leva de sa chaise afin de surplomber le jeune homme silencieux.

_ Je ne veux jamais recevoir un autre appel comme celui que j'ai eu, ce matin. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne semble pas clair dans ce que je viens de dire ?

_ Non, monsieur.

_ Bien.

Ron se rassit et sa colère sembla diminuer un peu.

_ Maintenant, dites moi comment vous avez fait pour pénétrer dans la salle de simulation du Nimbus, nouvelle génération.

Le dénommé Artis sembla hésiter.

_ Je veux juste savoir comment, par Merlin, vous avez fait ça.

_ Je me suis fait passer pour un agent de l'équipe de nettoyage, Monsieur.

_ Comment est-il ?

Artis se détentit légèrement.

_ Merveilleux. Sa vitesse de pointe est tout juste hallucinante et je ne parle même pas de sa maniabilité.

Ron hocha la tête et s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil.

_ Ecoutez, Artis, je ne vais pas vous dire qu'il faut toujours suivre les règlements à la lettre. Ma réputation et celle de mon meilleur ami prouvent le contraire. Mais sachez que vous pouvez toujours venir me voir. Je suis prêt à aider mes équipes à condition qu'elles me donnent une bonne raison pour ça. Et pour votre gouverne, j'aurais pu vous organiser un test en avant première.

_ Je retiens la leçon, Monsieur. Je réfléchirais plus la prochaine fois. Cela va-t-il avoir des conséquences avec les dirigeants de l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth ? Demanda le jeune Artis légèrement troublé.

_ J'en ai touché deux mots à votre futur entraineur et il a été d'accord de mettre cela sur le compte d'une erreur de jeunesse, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

_Merci, Monsieur.

Le jeune Artis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta à mi-cehmin.

_ Hum, Monsieur…

Ron leva les yeux de ses dossiers.

_ Autre chose, Artis ?

_ Au sujet d'agissements peu conventionnels, ce n'est pas réellement mes affaires, Monsieur, mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs au sujet d'une histoire au temps où vous étiez à Poudlard, dans laquelle quelqu'un aurait affronté un troll alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année.

Ron eut un soupçon d'amusement.

_ Une vieille histoire, Artis, il y a plus de quinze ans maintenant. Si je me souviens bien, cette intervention avait eu raison de sauver la vie d'une jeune fille.

_Alors c'est vraiment arrivé ?

Artis secoua la tête totalement stupéfait.

_ J'aimerais rencontrer celui qui a…

Sa voix mourut pendant qu'il commençait à comprendre.

_ Vous ?

_ Moi, Artis avec l'aide d'Harry Potter.

Artis sourit et sortit rapidement du bureau, laissant Ron perdu sans ses pensées.

_ Wingardium Leviosa, dit-il Ron en souvenir de ce jour. Pas leviosaaaaa.

Invisible, Hermione le regardait depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait, se rendant compte de combien ce souvenir lui était douloureux. Est-ce son souvenir à elle qui le faisait tant souffrir ? Dans sa carrière, tout semblait bien aller. Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait pas d'alliance et les photos sur son bureau ne mettaient en scène aucune famille qu'il aurait pu avoir. L'unique photo sur son bureau était celle d'un petit garçon à la chevelure flamboyante et ébouriffée. Il était un parfait mélange de Harry et Ginny. Elle sourit pour elle-même en pensant que finalement ces deux là étaient ensemble.

Elle reporta son attention sur son ami. Il était toujours aussi beau qu'avant, même s'il avait pris quelques années. Ce qui choqua davantage Hermione, était qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bonheur qui se dégageait de lui. Elle questionna Anastacy du regard.

_ Sois patiente. Il y a autre chose à voir.

Quelqu'un frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur la dénommée Sassi.

_ Monsieur, c'est juste pour vous dire que vous avez une réunion avec le directeur de la ligue française dans une demi-heure.

_Merci, Sassi. Vous pouvez juste passer un message à Harry. Dites lui que je viendrais chez lui à l'heure convenue.

_ Bien, Monsieur.

Ron rassembla les dossiers sur son bureau et tendit la main pour attraper quelque chose derrière lui. Quand il se leva, Hermione réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une canne. Choquée et attristée, elle suivit Ron du regard alors qu'il se déplaçait avec raideur vers la bibliothèque de son bureau. Il posa sa canne contre le mur et prit une photographie cachée dans le fond de l'étagère. Hermione s'approcha rapidement pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et les vit tous les deux sourires à leurs doubles futurs. La photo datait du jour où Gryffondor avait une fois de plus gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Colin Crivey avait tenu à prendre une photo d'elle et de Ron alors qu'ils fêtaient la victoire dans la salle commune. Ron regarda le cliché pendant un long moment avec un sourire douloureux.

_ Oh Ron, murmura-t-elle avec l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il reposa le cadre sur l'étagère et boita jusqu'à la porte. Une fois sorti, Hermione reporta son attention sur l'ange.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi a-t-il une canne ?

_ Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Il a été blessé en voulant accomplir quelque chose il y a treize ans. Sa jambe n'a malheureusement jamais complètement récupéré.

Totalement sous le choc, Hermione ne parla pas pendant de longues minutes. L'idée de voir Ron, tout juste âgé de trente-et-un ans, avec une canne lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

_ Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

_ Viens, je vais te montrer.

Ensemble, elle traversèrent à nouveau le mur…


	5. Au nom d'une amie

Bonsoir à tous, je tiens à m'excuser pour le léger contretemps. J'ai tenté de poster le chapitre tout au long de la journée et je me suis heurtée sans cesse à une page blanche au moment du chargement. Finalement, j'ai trouvé l'astuce donnée par **Ahelya et PvC **sur le FoF. Je tenais à vous dire que le chapitre que vous allez lire est l'un de mes préférés avec le suivant. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>V - <strong>**Au nom d'une amie**

* * *

><p>… Et entrèrent directement dans la cuisine du Terrier. Hermione se demanda à quelle époque elles se trouvaient justement mais voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver de réponse, elle arrêta de chercher une chronologie. La version de Ron qui se tenait devant elle ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. De plus, il ne boitait pas. Tout portait à croire que c'était quatorze ou quinze ans plus tôt, soit quelque temps après sa mort.<p>

_ Arrête, Ron. Tu me rends malade à faire les cent pas.

Harry Potter était penché sur la table de la cuisine et étudiait les plans de ce qui semblait être un manoir.

_ Tu es au courant que c'est une mission suicide.

L'attention de Ron était entièrement dirigée sur un parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main.

_ C'est sûr qu'il est là ?

Harry leva les yeux.

_ L'ordre du Phoenix est formel, il se trouve bien à cet endroit.

_ J'irai cette nuit.

_ Ron, soupira le Survivant. Tu n'y vas pas tout seul. Tu auras besoin d'aide et tu n'es pas le seul à qui il a enlevé sa meilleure amie.

_ Harry…

_ Pas la peine d'essayer, Ron. Je viens avec.

_ Besoin d'une troisième personne ?

Ron se retourna d'un coup.

_ Remus, on était juste en train de…

_ Je sais ce que vous étiez en train de faire et je sais aussi qu'il n'y aucun moyen pour vous faire changer d'avis.

Remus Lupin était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte qui donnait sur la pièce, les bras croisés.

_ Je sais aussi que Malefoy est une personne vicieuse et perverse, et un loup-garou vieillissant est mieux que pas de loup-garou du tout. Et surtout quand on sait que seule la vengeance vous anime.

Les trois hommes se rassemblèrent autour de la table et Hermione les écouta avec attention. Même si elle n'avait pas vu l'avenir, elle pouvait déjà dire que cette histoire allait mal se finir. Malefoy était sournois et surtout trop diabolique.

Reportant son attention sur eux, elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était pour elle. Malefoy était l'auteur de plusieurs crimes, et pas uniquement le sien. Mais à voir leur façon de se conduire, elle savait que c'était plus que ça. Tout transpirait la vengeance. Surtout en ce qui concerne Ron dont le regard ne trahissait aucunement ses intentions.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir voir ça, avoua-t-elle à Anastacy.

_ C'est nécessaire. Il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi tu ne dois pas abandonner dans cette cave.

D'un mouvement de la main, le décor changea pour se transformer en un lieu inquiétant et lugubre. A l'intérieur d'un immeuble assez semblable à celui dans lequel elle avait été prisonnière, une silhouette se déplaçait le long d'un mur de brique. Vêtu de noir, Ron avançait avec prudence, sa baguette à la main. Les trois hommes avaient du se séparer. Hermione le suivit avec Anastacy à quelques pas derrière elle. Son instint lui fit remarquer une ombre dans le coin et instinctivement elle se mit à crier.

_ Ron !

Mais n'étant qu'une simple observatrice, Ron n'entendit rien.

_ Vous n'auriez pas du vous séparer, dit la voix de Malefoy alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre.

Ron se tourna et fit face au mangemort. Son regard était sombre.

_ Je pense sincèrement que vous me voulez mort, dit Malefoy avec ironie.

_ Si vous vous attendez à m'entendre nier, vous avez tort. Je veux vous voir mort pour que vous ne puissiez plus recommencer.

Les yeux de Ron étaient froids. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

_ L'ironie est assez saisissante. Il y a un an, vous étiez persuadé que vous ne pourriez tuer que pour le bien, voire ne pas tuer du tout.

_ Vous êtes un monstre. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là. Cette idée d'utiliser la magie que pour protéger est mort en même que cette Hermione Granger. Vous savez comme moi que si vous êtes ici, c'est pour la venger.

Ron ne changea pas d'expression mais Hermione ressentit toute sa douleur derrière sa voix.

_ Pourquoi elle ? Qu'est ce que sa mort vous a apporté ?

_ Cela m'a donné ce moment.

Malefoy n'avait aucune once de remord dans la voix. Hermione aurait juré qu'il n'était plus humain.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un traite à votre sang. Maintenant, baissez votre baguette, ordonna le mangemort.

_ Et si je refuse ?

Sans prévenir, Malefoy baissa sa baguette et lança un sort informulé en direction du genou gauche de Ron. Il s'effondra en poussant un cri de douleur qui déchira l'âme d'Hermione.

_ Non, hurla-t-elle en courant vers lui. Espèce de salaud !

Ron se tordait de douleur au sol, tenant son genou blessé. Lucius Malefoy se mit à rire.

_ Vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, réalisa que Ron n'était pas aussi impuissant qu'il en avait l'air. Alors que Malefoy jubilait de l'agonie de son adversaire, Ron baissa sa main jusqu'à sa jambe et tira une baguette de l'étui fixé à sa cheville.

_ Mes amitiés à la sang-de-bourbe, dit d'une voix froide Lucius Malefoy.

Faisant preuve de tout le courage qui lui restait, Ron leva sa baguette et lança le sortilège de mort. Malefoy chancela et tomba en arrière les yeux grands ouverts. Hermione reporta son attention sur Ron et découvrit à cet instant qu'il tenait sa baguette entre les mains. Son regard se posa sur celui de son ami et elle y vit une profonde satisfaction. Il lâcha alors la baguette en bois de vigne.

D'une voix proche du murmure, il chuchota.

_ C'est fini, Hermione… Désolé d'avoir été en retard.

Elle tendit les bras vers lui mais ses mains le traversèrent.

_ Tiens bon, Ron, implora-t-elle en cherchant une quelconque façon de l'aider. Ca va aller, tiens le coup.

La douleur se peignait sur le visage de Ron et Hermione vit qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre conscience.

_Remus. Harry, gémit-il. Quelqu'un…

Comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, deux hommes se ruèrent vers lui.

_ Par Merlin. Occupe-toi de Malefoy, Harry. Je m'occupe de Ron.

Le loup-garou tomba à genou à côté de Ron et déchira le tissu du pantalon pour examiner la blessure. En voyant l'état du genou, Remus eut un mouvement de recul.

_ Oh Merlin !

_ Malefoy est mort, signala Harry.

Il fit un mouvement rapide de sa baguette et un patronus prit forme avant de partir rapidement par la porte.

_ J'ai demandé des secours.

Ron était couvert de sueur et était blanc comme un linge.

_ Parle moi, Ron, demanda Harry en s'agenouillant à côté de son meilleur ami. Reste avec nous, d'accord ?

_ J'essaie, Harry mais c'est tellement douloureux.

_ Je n'en doute pas, Ron, mais tiens bon.

Il agrippa la main de son meilleur ami.

_ Les secours vont arriver. Je te le promets.

Une équipe médicale se précipita dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione resta debout, se sentant totalement inutile. Les médicomages s'affairaient autour de son meilleur ami sachant que tout ce qu'ils faisaient ne servirait à rien.

Remus laissa Ron aux soins des guérisseurs et s'approcha d'Harry.

_ Il était prêt à mourir pour ça, fit remarquer l'ancien professeur.

_ Pas pour ça, pour elle.

Harry regardait tristement son meilleur ami.

_ Maintenant, il va falloir le convaincre qu'il est prêt à vivre sans elle.

Hermione les entendait à peine, totalement focalisée sur Ron qui luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_ Sortez-moi de là, implora-t-elle en se tournant vers Anastacy.

L'ange acquiesça et l'environnement qui les entourait devint à nous blanc.


	6. Réapprendre à vivre

Bonjour à tous. Aucun problème pour mettre le chapitre en ligne, aujourd'hui. Je serais brève car je dois absolument réviser "Droit bancaire" pour mon partiel qui m'attend demain matin. Je vous dis bonne lecture et à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>VI - Réapprendre à vivre<strong>

* * *

><p>_ Il a fallu de nombreuses opérations et de sorts pour reconstruire son genou, expliqua Anastacy. Les médicomages n'étaient même pas certains qu'il puisse remarcher un jour. Puis, comme tu as pu le voir, il marche mais … et bien, tu as vu la canne.<p>

_ Est-ce qu'il peut monter sur un balai ? demanda Hermione en ayant peur de la réponse.

_ Pas pour une équipe de Quidditch. Il a volé une fois avec Harry et Ginny après qu'ils aient insisté mais il déteste être aidé. Il n'a plus voulu monter sur un balai depuis presque trois ans.

_ Ce n'est pas possible. Ron adore voler et jouer au Quidditch. J'étais même persuadée qu'il en ferait sa carrière une fois sorti de Poudlard.

_ Malgré tout l'amour que Ron porte au Quidditch et au fait de voler, il a trouvé sa limite.

Anastacy refit un geste de la main et Hermione ferma les yeux effrayée par ce qu'elle allait voir maintenant. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elles étaient dans une salle de rééducation à Saint Mangouste. Elle vit son meilleur ami appuyé contre une barre accrochée sur le mur. Ron marchait doucement, d'un pas hésitant. Son T-shirt à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley était plein de transpiration et un appareil orthopédique semblait envelopper la plus grande partie de sa jambe. Le voir si faible bouleversa Hermione qui préféra détourner les yeux.

_ Comment a-t-il réussi à faire face à tout cela ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Il s'avère qu'il n'était pas tout seul, en plus de ses frères.

Anastacy l'invita à tourner la tête vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait Harry qui était vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull.

_ Après leurs études, Harry a proposé à Ron de vivre ensemble. Ils ont pris un appartement accessible. Ca n'a pas toujours été facile pour eux deux mais ils sont devenus encore plus proches qu'avant.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Ils se sont toujours comportés comme s'ils étaient frères…

Elle oublia sa phrase quand Ron perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra contre la barre. Un médicomage l'attrapa et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Hermione était choquée par sa minceur.

_ C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, dit gentiment la guérisseuse. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

Hermione vit la colère sur le visage de son ami.

_ Ron, vous ne pouvez pas récupérer en un claquement de doigt.

Ron resta muet. La guérisseuse jeta un œil vers Harry et quitta la salle. Le survivant tira une chaise et s'assit près de lui.

_ Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi. Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. La semaine dernière tu n'étais même pas capable de rester debout.

Harry se tut.

_ Le Ministre des Sports m'a refilé quelques dossiers. Si je les prends avec demain, tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil, non ?

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Ron, c'est ton boulot. Tu as toujours rêvé de travailler dans le domaine du sport et tu y es arrivé.

Ron laissa échapper un rire chargé d'amertume.

_ Ma vie. Pour ce qu'elle vaut en ce moment. Je voulais devenir joueur de Quidditch, Harry. Pas un de ces fichus gratte-papiers assis derrière leur bureau.

_ Ca y est, tu abandonnes ? Tu peux pas devenir joueur de Quidditch alors tu préfères rester dans ton coin à te morfondre ?

Harry sembla hésiter un instant.

_ Hermione te botterait les fesses si elle t'entendait.

_ C'est pas justement ça le problème, Harry ? Elle le ferait mais elle n'est plus là.

Harry soupira et lança un regard qui montrait clairement que ce qui allait suivre n'était pas bon à entendre.

_ Oh Ron, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

_ Par Merlin, qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? Demanda Ron en colère.

Hermione l'avait rarement vu autant en colère.

_ Tu veux vraiment que je fasse comme si tout allait bien, sans penser à ce qui est arrivé il y a un an et demi ? Oublies.

L'image de Ron brisa davantage le cœur d'Hermione. A la place de la rancœur, il n'y avait plus qu'une tristesse dans ses yeux bleus si expressifs.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais le fait de le savoir ne m'empêche pas de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit et d'entendre sa voix qui m'implore de l'aider.

Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'il était en train de parler d'elle.

_« S'il souffre autant, c'est parce que tu as abandonné dans cette cave »_, se dit-elle sans quitter ses meilleurs amis des yeux.

_ Ron, écoute-moi. Tu l'as eu. Malefoy est mort et il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à personne.

_ Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il a gagné, Harry ?

_ Il a pris notre meilleur amie et rien ne pourra apaiser ça, mais toi tu es encore là et si tu te laisses aller alors on pourra dire qu'il a gagné.

Hermione entendit les trémolos dans la voix d'Harry.

_ Il y a d'autres personnes qui tiennent à toi, tu te souviens ? Beaucoup d'entre nous ont perdu une amie ce jour là, et on ne veut pas en perdre un autre. On a besoin de toi, Ron. J'ai besoin de toi. La bataille n'a pas commencé et ne s'est pas terminée avec Malefoy. Dehors, il y a encore Voldemort et on est tellement proche du but. N'abandonne pas maintenant.

Ron ferma les yeux.

_ Je sais pas si je peux, Harry, murmura-t-il.

_ Alors fais le pour Hermione, dit Harry en se levant. Tu sais très bien que ça lui briserait le cœur de te voir te détruire de cette façon. Elle t'admirait autant que tu l'admirais. S'il te plait, Ron, pour honorer sa mémoire et pour que sa mort ne soit pas vaine, n'abandonne pas. Tu peux faire ça pour elle ?

_ Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Le seul fait de dire cette phrase ému Ron aux larmes.

_ J'ai seulement peur… que ça ne suffise pas.

_ Je sais mais on n'est proche du but, Ron.

Harry posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_ Tu es prêt à rentrer à la maison ?

_ Presque. Tu me laisses deux minutes.

_ Sans problème. Je t'attends dans l'entrée.

Harry se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Harry ?

Il se tourna et regarda son ami.

_ Merci. Pour tout.

_ De rien.

Quand il quitta la salle, Ron leva les yeux vers le ciel et Hermione vit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Aide moi, Hermione, dit-il doucement. Par Merlin, si seulement tu ne me manquais pas autant !

Ses larmes à elle menaçait de déborder. Hermione le regarda se lever de sa chaise. La détermination inscrite sur son visage, il s'appuya sur la barre et essaya à nouveau. Trop bouleversée, elle détourna le regard incapable de supporter de voir la douleur sur le visage de son meilleur ami.


	7. Une raison de vivre

Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre du jour. Voici les remises en question. J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier l'histoire. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture et à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>VII - Une raison de vivre<strong>

* * *

><p>_ Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je ne peux pas.<p>

Hermione se précipita hors de la pièce et se trouva à nouveau dans une salle vide. Elle se tourna vers son ange et la foudroya du regard.

_ Pourquoi est ce que vous faites ça ? Pourquoi je dois le voir souffrir sans pouvoir l'aider ?

_ Tu peux faire quelque chose. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Tu ne comprends toujours pas quel pouvoir tu as ? Réfléchis. Que se serait-il passé si tu n'étais pas morte ?

_ Je… ne sais pas.

Hermione arpentait la pièce vide en passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe de sa frustration.

_ Peut-être que Ron n'aurait pas été obsédé par le fait de retrouver Lucius Malefoy. Ou peut-être qu'il l'aurait été mais j'aurais pu l'en empêcher. Est-ce que c'est ça que vous voulez que je dise ?

Anastacy ne sembla pas désarçonnée par sa colère.

_ La question n'est pas de savoir ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas sa jambe qui l'empêche de recommencer à vivre.

_ Alors c'est quoi ? La culpabilité ? On sait tous qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu me trouver à temps. D'habitude, je suis celle qui arrive à le convaincre de ne pas se sentir coupable. On a tenu ces rôles une centaine de fois, mais ça continue à me faire mal de voir qu'il continue à douter de lui.

Elle secoua la tête, sentant qu'elle était à nouveau au bord des larmes.

_ Je pense que vous ne savez pas ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on voit son meilleur ami faire face à une telle douleur. C'est une torture.

L'attitude d'Anastacy resta impassible mais une sorte de compassion irradiait de son corps.

_ Peut-être que je comprendrais mieux si tu me parlais du Ronald Weasley dont tu te souviens. Qu'est ce qu'il signifie pour toi ?

Surprise par la question, Hermione répondit presque sans réfléchir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il signifie pour moi ? Tout. On a traversé ensemble certains des événements les plus importants de nos vies. Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais il me comprend mieux que n'importe qui, mieux qu'Harry. J'ai sauvé sa vie, il a sauvé la mienne et si je devais encore une fois confier ma vie à quelqu'un, c'est lui que je choisirais sans aucun doute.

Consciente de ce qu'elle venait de révéler, elle baissa les yeux.

_ Ca semble bizarre de dire ça maintenant.

_ Je ne trouve pas. Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione releva brusquement la tête et sembla chercher une réponse.

_ Est-ce que vous me demander si je suis amoureuse de lui ou…

_ La sémantique est une perte de temps. Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Hermione ?

Un million de pensées contradictoires traversèrent sa tête. Les moments où elle avait voulu le frapper, les fois où elle avait voulu s'enfuir loin de lui, les fois où elle avait voulu tomber dans ses bras pour que ses caresses puissent dissiper ses cauchemars.

_ Oui, dit-elle simplement. Je crois que j'en n'étais pas certaine avant mais maintenant je le suis.

_ Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

_ Il en sait assez. Je lui ai tendu une perche une fois mais il n'a pas saisi sa chance. Il sait aussi bien que moi qu'il y a des obstacles qui nous séparent.

_ C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

_ De quelle autre façon pourrais-je voir les choses ? Par Merlin, vous être un ange ou un psy ?

Anastacy la força à la regarder et parla doucement.

_ Le regret peut être un sentiment puissant. Si tu ne devais jamais le revoir, s'il devait disparaitre sans savoir que tu l'aimais, qu'est ce que tu ressentirais ?

_ C'est quoi cette question ? Je ne peux pas…

Soudain, elle comprit.

_ Vous parlez de Ron, pas de moi. Il est malheureux parce qu'il m'aimait et que je ne l'ai jamais su. C'est ce que vous pensez ?

_ Je ne fais pas partie de votre histoire. Je ne fais que te montrer ce qui est ou ce qui sera. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à croire ?

_ Ca n'a pas de sens. Il ne veut pas de moi. Il a peut être cru qu'il le voulait une fois que je n'étais plus là, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. S'il m'aimait réellement, pourquoi…

_ Pour la même raison que toi. Vous avez peur tous les deux mais à cause de cette peur, la route que vous suivez vous conduit à ça.

Anastacy observa quelques secondes Hermione avant de reprendre.

_ Tu as encore des doutes. Je pense que c'est normal pour quelqu'un qui se veut rationnel. Si mes mots ne te suffisent pas, peut-être que les siens le seront.


	8. Le bal des Patronus

Bonjour à tous. On est à plus de la moitié de l'histoire. Que va-t-il se passer pour nos deux protagonistes ? J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant la lecture de cette fanfiction. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite des aventures.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII - Le bal des patronus<strong>

* * *

><p>Avant même de cligner des yeux, Hermione vit à nouveau autour d'elle les murs familiers la salle du département dans lequel travaillait Ron. Quelques personnes discutaient tranquillement en accrochant des décorations de Noël. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le petit monde s'agita et Hermione vit Ron apparaitre à l'entrée.<p>

_ Bonjour, tout le monde.

Ron traversa la salle d'un pas vif bien qu'inégal. Toute l'équipe lui répondit de bon cœur. Une jeune femme s'éclaircit la voix.

_ Monsieur ?

Ron s'arrêta.

_ Oui Lucie ?

_ Vous avez dit, le mois dernier, que vous nous ferez votre tour de magie si le département des sports récoltait deux cents gallions pour les enfants défavorisés.

Il leva un sourcil amusé.

_ Mon tour de magie ? J'en déduis que nous avons atteint notre but ?

_ Quatre cent vingt-cinq gallions. Vous devez payer, Monsieur.

_ Ok, ok. Je suis quelqu'un de parole.

Hermione pouvait dire que Ron était amusé par la situation.

_ Si quelqu'un fait le geste de prendre un appareil photo, il se retrouvera avec une montagne de dossiers ennuyeux avant qu'il ait pu dire 'souriez'. Je détesterais que la Gazette du Sorcier apprenne comment je remonte le moral de l'équipe dans ces bureaux.

Il s'avança au centre de la salle et posa sa canne sur l'un des bureaux. Pendant que le personnel le regardait avec curiosité, Ron prit sa baguette et d'un geste vif, il fit apparaitre devant lui son patronus, un Jack Russel Terrier. D'un autre mouvement précis du poignet, il fit apparaitre un second patronus qui prit cette fois-ci la forme d'une loutre. Hermione, surprise et fascinée par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, l'observait depuis le coin de la pièce et voyait à quel point Ron était concentré. Son attention se reporta sur les deux patronus qui s'amusaient ensemble au milieu de la pièce. Ils effectuaient une sorte de ballet, avec une grâce qui émue Hermione aux larmes. Elle était tout simplement éblouie par cette belle magie sortie de la baguette de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'elle s'émerveillait du spectacle, Ron fit un nouveau mouvement avec sa baguette et les patronus disparurent.

L'équipe applaudit et siffla de manière élogieuse. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, les oreilles légèrement rougies.

_ Le spectacle est terminé. Réunion de service à 9h00.

Pendant que la foule se dispersait, Hermione resta sur place en secouant la tête avec étonnement. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de créer deux patronus simultanément.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il savait faire ça.

_ Il a découvert au cours de votre cinquième année qu'il était capable de faire cela. Il ne vous l'a jamais avoué parce qu'il avait peur que cette magie révèle un peu trop ses sentiments.

_ Il a recréé mon patronus, dit Hermione totalement abasourdie. Je sais que le patronus corporel d'un sorcier peut changer de forme, mais en créer deux...

Hermione était tout simplement bluffée par l'exercice que venait d'effectuer Ron.

_ Il n'a jamais essayé d'en recréer d'autres ?

_ Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, répondit calmement Anastacy. Le fait de reproduire ton patronus semble lui suffire. Sache que c'est la première fois qu'il reproduit cette magie depuis ta mort. Je pense qu'il a accepté de leur montrer ce petit tour de magie parce qu'aucun n'a conscience du symbolisme qu'il représente.

Elle qui pensait tout connaitre de son meilleur ami.

_ Pourquoi sommes-nous venues ici ?

_ On est un peu en avance. J'ai pensé que tu pouvais apprécier le tour de magie.

Anastacy lui fit un sourire goguenard avant de faire un geste de la main. Le département s'était vidé de son personnel et il semblait que la nuit était tombée. Dans un des box, un homme et une femme avaient une discussion orageuse. Hermione reconnut le jeune Artis. Etonnamment, la jeune femme portait la tenue de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

_ Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ? La seule raison pour laquelle je te l'ai dit, c'est parce que je pensais pouvoir de faire confiance. Ce matin, mon entraineur m'a appelé dans son bureau et j'ai eu droit à un savon.

_ Dali, ce n'était pas mon attention, répliqua Artis. C'est juste que je pensais ne pas me faire prendre.

_ Désolée de te le dire mais tu t'es fait prendre, et comme j'étais la seule à être au courant pour le balai, tu m'as entrainé avec dans ta chute. L'entraineur était vraiment vert de rage, ce matin. Il a même mentionner une suspension.

_ Je ne savais pas, dit Artis l'air coupable. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si secret. J'ai agi comme un gamin.

_ Ca tu peux le dire, s'énerva la dénommée Dali. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un balai mais tu sais très bien que la fabrication de ce nouveau balai était mieux gardée que Gringotts. Puis c'est le premier balai réalisé depuis la chute de Tu-sais-qui.

_ Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment l'esprit de Noël qui règne par ici.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Ron.

_ Monsieur.

Ron était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, jetant un œil à la joueuse de Quidditch.

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir Dali Hodson entre mes murs.

_ Je suis seulement de passage, Monsieur.

_ Vous pensez pouvoir remporter la coupe, cette année ? Demanda Ron en s'avançant légèrement vers le couple.

_ Je veux, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Nous avons trois longueurs d'avance sur le deuxième.

Ron acquiesça satisfait par la réponse et l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

_ Je peux vous faire confiance pour régler ce conflit sans en venir aux mains ?

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Heureux de l'entendre. Rentrez chez vous, tous les deux. Demain, c'est la veille de Noël.

Ron pivota pour retourner dans son bureau.

_ Artis, si vous n'êtes pas trop pressé, faites un détour par mon bureau en partant.

_ Oui, Monsieur.

Hermione suivit son ami dans son bureau. Ron se servit une tasse de thé avant de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils réservés habituellement aux visiteurs. La douleur se refléta quelques secondes sur ses traits et elle remarqua qu'il se massait le genou.

_ Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?


	9. Le temps des regrets

Bonjour à tous. Plus que 4 chapitres après celui-là. On arrive tout doucement vers la fin de cette histoire. Je pense que c'est l'un des moments que vous attendez tous... Je n'en dirais pas plus. Bonne lecture et à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>IX - Le temps des regrets<strong>

* * *

><p>Artis hésitait, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ron lui fit un signe du revers de la main.<p>

_ Je vais bien, Artis. Mais si j'avais un conseil à vous donner, évitez le temps pluvieux lorsque vous avez une blessure au genou.

_Vous n'êtes pas aidé en vivant en Angleterre, Monsieur, plaisanta le jeune homme.

_ Prenez un siège.

Il indiqua l'autre fauteuil et Artis le rejoignit près du bureau.

_ Comment vous avez fait la connaissance de Dali Hodson ?

_ Son frère et moi étions ensemble à Poudlard. Parfois, je passais mes vacances chez eux et elle restait souvent avec nous.

_ Vous êtes amis ?

_ J'aime à le penser, Monsieur.

Ron hocha la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas mes affaires, mais j'avais entendu dire qu'elle voulait devenir Auror.

Artis soupira profondément.

_ Mon meilleur ami – son frère, a trouvé la mort lors d'une mission en Ecosse, alors qu'il venait juste de finir sa formation d'Auror. Dali qui venait d'entamer sa formation a demandé à la quitter et a sollicité les recruteurs des équipes de Quidditch. Elle est enfant unique, maintenant. Ses parents… elle est tout ce qu'ils leur restent. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent constamment pour elle.

_ Est-ce qu'elle a des regrets ?

_ Pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Dali est une excellente sorcière, très habile avec sa baguette, mais elle est encore plus douée au Quidditch. Quand elle est sur le terrain, avec cet air si concentré…

Artis eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise.

_ Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je m'excuse pour cette dispute. On est parfois un peu trop têtu tous les deux.

_ Pas de problème. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à une divergence d'opinion.

Ron sourit avec une pointe de nostalgie et le cœur d'Hermione se brisa une nouvelle fois.

_ En fait, je suis sur le point de dépasser les limites, alors ne vous sentez pas obligé de répondre à ma question.

Il regarda avec franchise Artis.

_ Vous pensez que votre relation pourrait évoluer vers autre chose ?

L'expression de surprise qui passa sur le visage d'Artis Mortina fut rapidement maitriser. Légèrement mal à l'aise, il s'obligea à sourire.

_ C'est si évident ?

_ Non, sauf si vous êtes passé par là. Vous ne lui en avez jamais parlé, n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme le regarda à nouveau, complètement perdu.

_ Attendez, vous ne lui avez pas dit ce que vous ressentez ?

_ C'est compliqué, Monsieur.

Le jeune Artis semblait nerveux et Hermione commença à comprendre pourquoi elle était là.

_ Elle a perdu son frère qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, et puis je n'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié. Laissez tomber, Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

_ Vous ne savez pas à quel point je comprends, dit Ron dans un soupir. Pensez-vous que vous pourrez supporter d'entendre un vieil homme raconter des histoires pendant quelques minutes ?

_ Monsieur, vous n'avez que trente-et-un ans. Vous êtes le plus jeune directeur que la ligue anglaise ait pu connaitre.

_ Bonne réponse, dit Ron en souriant. Je pense que vous savez quelques petites choses à mon sujet, n'est ce pas ?

_ Monsieur, vous êtes un des héros de la deuxième guerre. Un ordre de Merlin, une carte chocogrenouille…

_ Cela ne dit pas qui je suis. Est-ce que vous pensez que quelqu'un dans mon genre a beaucoup de regret ?

_ Aucune idée, Monsieur, répondit Artis prudent dans ses réponses. Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à votre jambe ?

_ Pas directement. Parfois, je pense à des choses que j'aurais pu faire différemment. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, en fait, mais il y a une chose, plus que toutes les autres, que je regrette. Et ce n'est pas le fait de ne plus pouvoir marcher sans l'aide d'une canne. Celui qui est responsable de ça a aussi tué ma meilleure amie.

_ Hermione Granger. J'ai entendu parler d'elle, Monsieur. Elle devait être une sacrée sorcière.

_ Oh oui, Artis. Une sacrée sorcière.

Ron était perdu quelque part dans le passé et Hermione fut frapper de voir à quel point il avait vieilli en si peu de temps.

_ Elle était surprenante. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué en ce qu'elle croyait et à ses amis. Je pense qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire si elle avait essayé. Elle m'avait complètement deviné dès notre première rencontre. Parfois, je crois même qu'elle savait ce que j'allais dire avant même que je ne le fasse. Elle était toujours présente quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. En sept ans, elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber une seule fois.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas laissé tomber non plus, Monsieur.

_ Peut-être, répondit Ron dans un murmure. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je regrette. Mon regret est qu'elle soit morte sans savoir…

La voix de Ron faiblit et Hermione retint sa respiration.

_ Que vous l'aimiez, Monsieur ? Finit Artis tristement.

_ Plus que tout au monde, dit Ron doucement en fixant le mur face à lui. Je vivais pour voir son visage chaque jour. Quand elle était là, il me semblait que tout allait bien dans le monde. Mais je ne voulais pas me l'admettre à moi-même. Ma vie et la sienne, et bien le mot « compliqué » suffit à peine. Nous étions que des adolescents confrontés à une guerre sans merci. Je ne me suis pas fait confiance et je me suis contenté d'être son meilleur ami. Je pourrais vous donner tout un tas de raisons, mais aujourd'hui, elles sont vides de sens. Le fait est que j'ai eu une centaine de chance chaque jour pour lui dire ce que j'éprouvais mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Et puis un jour, ça a été trop tard.

Ron regarda le jeune homme le regard brillant.

_ Je l'aimais, et je l'ai laissé croire qu'elle n'était qu'une simple amie. Et pour ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Artis resta silencieux un moment pendant que les paroles de Ron faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit pui se pencha légèrement.

_ J'essaie juste de vous faire comprendre que parfois des événements peuvent arriver sans qu'on s'y attende. Si vous éprouvez ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ça, n'hésitez pas. Croyez-moi, le risque n'en vaut pas les regrets.

Ron secoua la tête et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil.

_ Allez voir si elle vous attend toujours.

Légèrement bouleversé par les révélations, le jeune homme prit un moment avant de bouger.

_ Merci, Monsieur. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Joyeux Noël, Monsieur.

_ Joyeux Noël, Artis.

Ron se retrouva à nouveau seul dans son bureau. Son expression était distante et Hermione vit pour la première fois ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché à voir dans ses yeux. Peut-être que d'une certaine façon, cela avait toujours été là, mais il n'essayait plus de le cacher. Une part d'elle éprouvait de la joie mais tout d'un coup, une angoisse la submergea entièrement et elle n'essaya même plus d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_ Tout va bien, Ron, murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de son fauteuil. Je sais pourquoi tu as peur. J'avais peur aussi mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Je vais réparer tout ça. Je te le promets. S'il te plait, écoute-moi…

_ J'essaie, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton las.

Durant un moment, Hermione se demanda s'il l'avait entendue.

_ Je continue à faire ça pour toi. J'espère que tu le sais.

_ Ron, je….

Au moment où elle tendait la main vers lui, la pièce commença à disparaitre pour laisser place, une nouvelle fois, à une salle vide.

_ Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant ? demanda simplement Anastacy.

La croyait-elle ?

_ Oui, murmura Hermione dépassée par les événements. Je vous crois. Maintenant, dites moi comment éviter tout cela. Montrez-moi comment survivre.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas franchir ce pas avec toi. Tu dois finir cette bataille toute seule.

_ Quoi ? Mais… comment ?

_ Je vais te donner un petit conseil, poursuivit l'ange. La fuite n'est pas la seule option ? Tu peux faire venir du secours jusqu'à toi. Regarde autour de toi. Bonne chance, Hermione.

_ Attendez !

Hermione avait la sensation de tomber et avant de sombrer, les paroles de Ron résonnèrent dans son esprit.

_« Le risque n'en vaut pas les regrets »._


	10. Une boucle sans fin

Bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre 10. Fini les incursions dans le futur. Hermione se trouve, maintenant, face à son destin. J'ai longtemps hésité quant à la façon d'aborder ce chapitre. J'espère que la voie suivie va vous plaire. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>X - Une boucle sans fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle reprit conscience dans un sursaut. La cave froide et humide était à nouveau là et avec elle ce sentiment de faiblesse qui traversait tout son corps. Hermione tenta de se concentrer sur la situation.<p>

_« Réfléchis Hermione »._

Elle ne prit pas le temps de savoir si ce qu'elle avait vu était réel ou si c'était simplement un rêve. Cela n'aurait aucune importance si elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de là. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Le seul meuble présent était une petite table. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour voir ce qu'il y avait dessus et aperçut quelque chose de familier : sa baguette. Retrouvant une lueur d'espoir, elle chercha un moyen de l'atteindre.

Elle réfléchit à une solution qu'elle aurait pu lire dans ses livres puis elle se souvint que certains sorciers maintenaient le fait qu'il était possible d'user de la magie sans baguette. Lorsqu'elle avait lu ça, elle se souvenait parfaitement de son scepticisme, mais après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle pouvait bien croire que tout événement ne pouvait pas avoir une explication rationnelle. Convaincue d'avoir trouvé la solution, elle se concentra et ferma les yeux, focalisant son attention sur sa baguette, posée à quelques mètres d'elle. Alors qu'elle sentait ses dernières forces la quitter, Hermione sentit quelque chose percuter sa main. Elle ferma alors violemment le poing et murmura une prière silencieuse de gratitude en serrant fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts. Plus déterminée que jamais, elle réfléchit à une façon de prévenir ses amis et puis la solution apparue à ses yeux comme une évidence.

_ Expecto Patronum

Elle pensa au moment le plus joyeux de sa vie. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours pensé au jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé une pensée encore plus forte et plus symbolique. Elle repensa au soir où le troll avait pénétré dans Poudlard et au moment où Ron et Harry étaient venus la secourir. Elle se rappela de l'instant où elle avait menti pour les couvrir et au sourire que ses deux futurs amis lui avaient fait. A y repenser, c'était son souvenir le plus joyeux.

Une fumée argentée sortit du bout de sa baguette prenant doucement la forme d'une loutre. Elle se concentra davantage afin de réussir le sort pour que son patronus devienne un messager.

_ Au secours… Malefoy… Cave

Puis elle vit le patronus disparaitre à travers la petite fenêtre où Hermione avait regarder la neige tomber quelques instants plus tôt. Elle espérait désespérément que son sort ait fonctionné et qu'on la trouverait à temps.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir été éveillée tout le temps. Quand le bruit d'une lourde porte métallique l'alerta, elle eut à peine l'énergie de lever la tête.

_ Hermione ?

La voix de Ron l'appelait de quelque part dans le lointain et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se mit à espérer. Soudain, il fut près d'elle, aussi fort et plein de vie. Son cœur s'enflamma. Baissant sa baguette, il pâlit en voyant sa meilleure amie étendue dans une marre de sang.

_ Par Merlin, murmura-t-il effrayé.

En une fraction de seconde, il manipulait avec délicatesse les cordes serrées autour de ses poignets et la délivra.

_ Parle-moi, Hermione, lui ordonna-t-il en la couvrant de sa cape. Harry et la moitié de l'ordre du Phoenix sont en chemin.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lança quelques sorts de soin pour faire stopper le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de ses entailles. Hermione lutta pour parler, cherchant à faire disparaitre l'inquiétude qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

_ Comment es-tu arrivé là ?

_ J'ai transplané après qu'ils aient réussi à te localiser, sans perdre un sourcil, en plus.

Ron leva un sourcil et fit un sourire forcé.

_ Ca va aller, Hermione. Tu dois tenir le coup.

Ron la posa délicatement sur le sol et commença à se lever mais elle l'agrippa totalement effrayée.

_ Ne pars pas, réussit-elle à dire. S'il te plait.

_ Jamais, répondit-il d'une voix forte en caressant sa joue avec une tendresse infinie. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en aller, Mione.

Une partie de son esprit enregistra le fait qu'il l'avait appelée 'Mione' pour la première fois. Elle leva le regard et se sentit bouleversée en découvrant la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle avait pu voir dans les yeux du Ron du futur. Peut-être que ce n'était tout simplement pas un rêve…

Tout à coup, il y eut du mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte et la terreur la saisit.

_ Ron.

Il réagit rapidement, saisissant sa baguette et en s'éloignant rapidement d'elle. Quand il se tourna vers la porte, Malefoy debout dans l'embrasure n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Le bruit du sort qui frappa Ron résonna dans la cave vide. Son corps partit en arrière et il se retrouva recroquevillé sur le sol, près de sa meilleure amie.

_ Non, hurla-t-elle en cherchant à l'approcher.

Une vilaine tache écarlate s'étendait rapidement sur le pan droit de sa chemise. Elle leva une main tremblante vers la blessure dans un effort vain de stopper l'hémorragie. Elle le regardait se battre contre la douleur et l'espace d'un moment, elle oublia sa propre douleur.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Des larmes d'impuissance et de frustration montèrent dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon. Elle ne l'avait pas fait venir ici pour qu'il meurt avec elle.

Malefoy était debout près d'eux, secouant la tête avec un sourire machiavélique.

_ Eh bien, je ne pensais pas me débarrasser d'une sang de bourbe et un traitre à son sang dans la même soirée.

Il examina le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de la bouche du jeune Gryffondor.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Se pourrait-il que j'ai touché un poumon ?

Les yeux d'Hermione ne quittèrent pas Ron. Au prix d'un grand effort, il tourna la tête vers elle et baissa son regard sur le sol. Elle regarda et plissa les yeux de surprise. La baguette de Ron était tombé, sans que Malefoy ne la remarque, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Ron et elle vit qu'il avait confiance en elle. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pendant que Lucius Malefoy continuait, ne portant pas attention au dialogue silencieux entre les deux amis.

_ Je suis sûr que vous et Potter vous sentiez invincible. J'espère que le message sera suffisamment clair pour ce petit arrogant. Quelque chose à dire ?

Son attention semblait focalisée sur son meilleur ami, donnant à Hermione l'opportunité d'attraper la baguette de Ron. Sa conscience diminuait à chaque seconde mais elle sentit clairement la sensation du bois dans la paume de sa main. D'un geste rapide, elle jeta un sortilège directement dans la tête du mangemort. Avec un soupir, elle laissa tomber la baguette.

_ On l'a eu, Ron…

La tête de Ron pendait mollement sur le côté et ses yeux étaient fermés. Ses lèvres bleuissaient et le cœur d'Hermione se glaça. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se précipita à travers la porte, la baguette à la main et s'arrêta net. Derrière lui, des médicomages ainsi que des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix se précipitèrent vers eux. Le survivant repris son sang froid et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

_ Tiens le coup, Hermione. Tout va bien se passer. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

Le monde devenait sombre autour d'elle et elle se sentit partir petit à petit.

_ Ron, cria-t-elle.

Mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Harry se déplaça près de la forme immobile de Ron et vérifia son pouls. Il se pencha et les couleurs quittèrent son visage.

_ Il ne respire plus ! Bon sang, Ron, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait attendre avant de pénétrer dans le manoir.

Deux personnes de l'équipe de médicomages apparurent et prirent le relais. Les dernières réserves d'Hermione étaient épuisées et elle ne supportait pas de les voir se battre pour sauver son meilleur ami – l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était certaine de ce qu'elle éprouvait et maintenant elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de lui dire. Pendant que l'obscurité se refermait sur elle, sa dernière pensée conscience fut de savoir si elle vivrait assez longtemps pour avoir des regrets.


	11. Le réveil

Bonjour à tous. Chapitre relativement court et la fin approche à grand pas. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant, même si de nombreuses questions restent sans réponse. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>XI - Le réveil<strong>

* * *

><p>_ Réveille toi, Hermione. Tout va bien.<p>

La voix calme et ferme qui faisait irruption dans son sommeil sans rêve lui était vaguement familière. Malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et lentement son regard se concentra sur le visage d'Harry. Son meilleur ami lui sourit gentiment en lui saisissant la main.

_ Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, Hermione. Tu es à Saint Mangouste. Tu nous as fait sacrément peur mais les médicomages ont assuré que tu allais t'en remettre.

Sa gorge était sèche et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour parler.

_ Combien de temps ?

_ Tu es là depuis presque quatre jours et demi. Ils t'ont mis sous sédatifs pour donner à ton corps le temps de récupérer. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Fatiguée.

Des souvenirs la submergea d'un coup et comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

_ Ron, murmura-t-elle. Oh… il est mort…

Perdue dans sa douleur, elle ne vit pas le regard surpris d'Harry.

_ Hermione

Est-ce que c'est sa voix qu'elle entendait dans sa tête ? Est-ce qu'elle allait l'entendre pour toujours, comme il l'avait entendu lui ?

_ C'est ma faute, si je n'avais pas envoyé le patronus. Il est mort à cause de moi…

Elle ferma les yeux et sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve où la douleur serait moins forte.

_ Hermione, dit doucement Harry. Je crois que tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui tient ton autre main.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un à sa gauche mais maintenant qu'Harry lui avait fait remarquer, il y avait effectivement une main qui tenait la sienne. Lentement, Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder à qui appartenait cette main et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_ Surprise, dit Ron d'une voix faible.

Il était assis dans une chaise longue à côté de son lit. Il portait des vêtements d'hôpital et il était pale et épuisé mais définitivement vivant. Elle le fixa incapable de parler. Ron se pencha en avant et ils s'enlacèrent prudemment, à la fois parce qu'ils étaient faibles mais aussi par peur de faire du mal à l'autre. A travers le tissu léger, elle sentait les épais bandage qui entouraient sa cage thoracique.

Quand il s'éloigna, les yeux d'Hermione étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes.

_ Comment…

_ Et bien, d'après les guérisseurs… je vis avec à peu près… avec quatre-vingt pour cent… de ma capacité respiratoire.

Sa phrase était ponctuée par une respiration lente et laborieuse.

_ Mais ça va de… mieux en mieux.

_ Il est censé être dans son lit, ajouta Harry sur un faux ton de reproche. Mais même à moitié drogué, il a réussi à convaincre les médicomages de le laisser rester ici.

_ J'ai des priorités.

Ron la regarda avec un sourire et soudain Hermione réalisa toute les choses qu'elle voulait tant lui dire.

_Ron…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_ Plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer.

Incapable de le contredire, elle hocha simplement de la tête.

_ Tu restes ?

Son regard tomba sur leurs mains jointes.

_ Je n'irais nulle part d'autre sans toi, répondit-il doucement.

Heureuse, elle laissa ses yeux se fermer et quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, la nuit était totalement tombée dehors. Plus reposée, Hermione se tourna légèrement pour voir Ron profondément endormi sur la chaise longue. Ses traits montraient clairement qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à respirer et Hermione réalisa l'étendue de la gravité de son état. Elle comprit à quel point il était passé près de la mort.


	12. L'heure de vérité

Bonjour à tous. Nous approchons doucement de la fin. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>XII - L'heure de vérité<strong>

* * *

><p>Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, Ron se réveilla et la regarda.<p>

_ Salut, dit-il avec légèreté.

Il s'assit avec prudence.

_ Salut toi-même. Il faut que tu retournes dans ton lit.

_ Lit, fauteuil… même chose, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Je suis sérieuse, Ron. Tu as une mine affreuse.

_ Parce que tu crois que tu as meilleure mine ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque et elle réalisa qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher sa douleur. Mais malgré cela, elle savait qu'il n'irait nulle part ailleurs.

_ Ta voix a l'air d'aller mieux.

_ J'ai trouvé le truc. Phrases courtes.

Il eut un sourire espiègle qui, cependant, disparut rapidement.

_ Tu m'as fichu… la peur de ma vie, dit-il doucement. Ne refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ?

_ Je t'ai fait peur ? Par Merlin…

Elle tenta de contenir les tremblements dans sa voix sans vraiment y parvenir.

_ Ron, tu ne respirais plus.

_ Ouai, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. J'ai aussi entendu… que ma mère avait failli retourner… tout le service parce qu'ils refusaient… de la laisser passer. Pendant sept heures…

Pendant une seconde, il détourna les yeux et elle comprit qu'il était totalement effrayé par ce qui venait d'arriver.

_ Je vais bien, Hermione. On va bien tous… les deux et c'est tout… ce qui compte.

_ Malefoy est mort ?

_ Complètement. Sa tête a heurté… trop violemment… le sol.

Hermione remarqua le regard endurci de son meilleur ami.

_ Ron ?

Un moment passa avant qu'il réponde.

_ Hermione, si tu n'avais… pas survécu, dit-il la voix tremblante.

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Ron. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour me trouver si vite.

_ Moi non plus. L'ordre du Phoenix a réussi… à repéré ta trace grâce… à ton patronus. Sans réfléchir, j'ai transplané et… j'ai atterri dans cette cave. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser… enfin, rien qui… puisse t'intéresser, termina-t-il légèrement gêné.

_ Je crois que je sais déjà.

La présence d'Anastacy était encore fraiche dans son esprit même si tout était encore embrouillé. Hermione se demanda si c'était son subconscient qui avait créé ce futur et si les sentiments de Ron pour elle n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Ces incertitudes s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle prit pleinement conscience que Ron était juste devant elle, bel et bien vivant.

_ Ron ?

Il s'approcha plus près du lit.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ J'ai juste besoin que tu écoutes quelque chose et que tu me fasses confiance pendant une minute, d'accord ?

_ C'est pas ce que j'ai toujours fait ?

_ Je pense que si. Est-ce que tu crois aux anges ?

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Ron surpris par la question.

Hermione inspira profondément.

_ Ron, pendant que j'étais inconsciente, avant d'envoyer mon patronus, j'ai vu… des choses. Je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve, une hallucination ou autre chose, mais ça m'avait l'air tellement réel. Et je veux t'en parler.

Ron acquiesça simplement de la tête.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

_ Il y avait une fille du nom d'Anastacy qui disait être un ange. Elle a dit qu'elle était la pour me montrer à quoi ressemblerait le futur sans moi. Elle voulait me montrer pourquoi je devais survivre… Je devrais survivre pour…

Incertaine de la suite, elle s'interrompit.

_ Pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_ Pour toi.

Voyant sa surprise, elle continua.

_ Je t'ai vu dans quinze ans. Tu étais directeur de la ligue anglaise de Quidditch et tu étais sur le point de devenir le plus jeune ministre des Sports.

_ C'était vraiment un rêve alors, plaisanta Ron.

Hermione secoua simplement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Non, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bonheur dans ce que j'ai vu. Tu avais pourchassé Malefoy et vous l'aviez eu mais il t'avait détruit le genou. Ron, c'était horrible. J'étais là et je ne pouvais rien faire. Après ça, tu as mis des mois pour remarcher et tu avais besoin d'une canne.

_ A trente-et-un ans ? C'est assez déprimant.

Il cessa de plaisanter et redevient sérieux.

_ Si tu me demandes… si j'étais capable de faire ça, je sais pas. Je ne suis pas… du genre à me venger mais Hermione, il a essayé de… tuer ma meilleure amie. Je le hais pour ça. S'il avait réussi… je crois que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi… pour le faire payer. Quelqu'en soit le prix.

_ Il y a autre chose. La personne que j'ai vu était envahi par les regrets et pas seulement à cause de cette canne. Tu disais à…

Tout à coup, Hermione ne savait plus comment continuer.

_ Hermione ?

Elle se rendit compte que ça ne menait nulle part. Elle s'arma de courage et continua.

_ Tu disais que tu m'aimais et que tu avais toujours regretté de ne pas m'avoir dit ce que tu éprouvais.

Le visage de Ron resta figé.

_ Vraiment, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Vraiment.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle continua.

_ En fait, ça ne tombe pas du ciel, maintenant que j'y réfléchis. Ça fait des mois qu'on se tourne autour. Et je ne le supporte plus. Je suis fatiguée d'attendre et de me poser des questions parce que la vérité est que si une seule chose s'était passée autrement il y a quelques jours, l'un de nous n'aurait pas été assis ici. Je ne vois aucune raison pour ignorer tout ça. Je veux que tout soit clair une fois pour toute.

Elle leva le menton prête à affronter la suite des événements.

_ Alors, s'il te plait, Ron, dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous n'avez aucune envie de me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre car j'avoue avoir longtemps hésité avant de le finir de cette façon. Pour la réponse, il faudra attendre demain, même heure, même endroit.<p> 


	13. La croisée des chemins

Bonjour à tous. Attention, je tiens à signaler que ce qui va suivre est totalement guimauve et que je l'assume entièrement LOL. Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Je le poste un peu plus tôt que les autres jours parce que j'ai l'intention de totalement me consacrer aux révisions, cette après-midi. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée.

Je tiens également à m'excuser des fautes occasionnelles ainsi que des titres peu originaux.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII - La croisée des chemins<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron sursauta.<p>

_ Quoi ?

_ Dis moi que tu ne m'aime pas et on pourra mettre fin à toute cette histoire.

Après un moment qui semblait durer une éternité et qui mettait Hermione au supplice, Ron la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il.

Elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

_ Parce que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal ou…

_ Parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

Soudain, les mots s'enchainèrent mêlant maladresse et hésitation.

_ J'ai passé une bonne partie… des trois dernières années… terrifié à l'idée que… tu te rendes compte de mes sentiments… parce que j'avais peur, au final… de te blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'étais même… sur que tu ne me croirais pas… si je te l'avouais. Toi, plus que personne au monde… sait à quel point je ne suis pas douée avec les sentiments. On est tellement proche… et j'ai eu peur qu'on le soit davantage.

_ On est plus proche que jamais, Ron. C'est tout le problème. On ne peut pas devenir plus proche que nous le sommes déjà.

_ Je sais, dit-il en riant nerveusement. Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai autant de mal à me l'avouer ?

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile pour moi aussi. Mais on doit le faire au risque de ne plus avoir d'autre chance. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, ni pourquoi, mais… je t'aime, Ron. Je crois que tu le sais et je crois que si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu devrais le faire maintenant avant que je ne perde mon calme.

Une toute nouvelle lueur éclaira les yeux de Ron quand elle avait prononcé ces paroles et elle savait qu'elle s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et d'une voix faible mais déterminée, il lui dit tout.

_ Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime plus … que je le pensais possible. Depuis longtemps… tu es la raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin. J'ai toujours fait attention… à ne pas être dépendant de quelqu'un… Je voulais faire … mes preuves parmi mes frères… me prouver à moi-même … que je n'avais besoin de personne… Mais, en réalité… je ne me souviens… même plus … de l'époque où je n'ai pas eu… besoin de toi. Pardonne moi …d'avoir été aveugle. Je ferais tout pour te prouver que… je pense chaque mot. Même si… je n'arrive pas à croire… que je suis en train de te le dire.

Les larmes débordaient des yeux d'Hermione et elle s'agrippa à sa main. Il leva la main pour essuyer ses joues humides, le regard brillant.

_ S'il te plait, ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il avec tendresse. Je ne veux plus… jamais te voir pleure. Je te le promets, Mione… je vais te rendre heureuse. Tu mérites tout… le bonheur du monde.

Durant les dix-sept années qu'avaient traversées Hermione Granger, personne ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux. Ils s'étreignirent, chacun se tenant à l'autre comme à une bouée. Leurs vies avaient avancé ensemble depuis ce jour où un troll les avait fait devenir des amis. Et sans réfléchir davantage à la chance qu'elle avait, Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure toute la vie.


	14. Capture pour l'éternité

Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse profondément pour n'avoir pas publié le dernier chapitre hier, mais j'étais en oral une bonne partie de la journée et lorsque j'ai voulu publier le chapitre, depuis les couloirs de ma fac, ça n'a tout simplement pas fonctionné. Et puis en rentrant, j'étais complètement éreintée par le manque de sommeil et le stress. Enfin, voilà le dernier chapitre de ma première fanfiction Harry Potter. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.

* * *

><p><strong>XIV - Capture pour l'éternité<strong>

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une minute, il s'écarta tout en continua à la tenir serré contre lui.<p>

_ Vas-y doucement avec moi, miss-je-sais-tout, dit-il faiblement. Je connais quelqu'un qui ne respire pas très bien ces derniers temps.

Il porta la main d'Hermione contre sa poitrine et elle rit en sentant les battements rapides de son cœur.

_ Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Comment on va l'annoncer à Harry ?

_ Pas besoin.

Harry était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son sourire devant les expressions stupéfaires de ses meilleurs amis.

_ Je venais juste vérifier si vous alliez bien. Je vois que vous allez très bien tous les deux, et même mieux qu'on l'espérait tous. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans le hall.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Hermione l'interpella.

_ Si j'étais toi, j'irais voir une certaine personne, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de sous entendu.

Hermione n'avait pas oublié la photo du petit garçon qui était un parfait mélange d'Harry et Ginny. Sans un mot, mais légèrement troublé, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ron rencontra son regard et lui sourit.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Rien, juste un léger détail.

Hermione lui fit un parfait sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Sa tête lui tournait. En un instant, son monde avait changé pour toujours. Elle savait que, malgré les difficultés qui allaient se présenter à eux, elle ne serait plus jamais seule pour les affronter. Une partie de son cerveau de demanda si ce qu'elle avait vu était réel et elle comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

_ Ron, je peux te poser une question un peu bizarre ?

_ Tout ce que tu veux, Mione.

_ Est-ce que tu sais faire apparaitre d'autres patronus que le tien ?

Il rit et Hermione vit qu'il était gêné.

_ Qui t'a dit ça ? Personne n'est censé… Un jour, j'ai juste essayé alors… que je pensais à toi. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que…

_ Tu étais capable de faire apparaitre deux patronus simultanément, finit-elle rayonnante.

Il acquiesça de la tête légèrement perplexe.

_ C'est suffisant pour me faire croire aux miracles.

Il sourit et serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

_ Dans quelques heures, ce sera Noël.

_ On est la veille de Noël ?

Prudemment, il se leva du lit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

_ Viens.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement de la fenêtre, s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre pour se soutenir. Quand elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et qu'il passa ses bras autour d'elle avant de déposer sur sa joue un doux baiser, Hermione savait que tout irait bien maintenant. Elle avait la certitude qu'ils mettraient fin au règne de terreur instauré par Voldemort et qu'Harry réussirait à le battre.

Elle ne savait pas encore où, ni quand, ni comment, mais sa vision de l'avenir lui avait donner l'espoir qu'un jour Voldemort ne serait plus. Elle décida de tout raconter à Harry le lendemain, même s'ils n'avaient aucun élément, le savoir pouvait amener une note d'espoir dans cette guerre sans merci. Était-ce peut-être cela la clé de leur avenir ? Indirectement, Anastacy avait voulu lui montrer que rien était encore perdu.

_ Joyeux Noël, Mione.

Une neige légère tombait derrière la fenêtre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la neige jusqu'à présent, mais alors qu'elle regardait les minuscules flocons, elle se dit que c'était la première belle chose qu'elle verrait dans ce nouveau chapitre de sa vie et elle voulait capturer cet instant pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Je tiens à remercier <strong>agrond<strong>, **angele.360**, **lena41183**, **mebahiah26** et **Prismacolor** pour m'avoir ajouté dans leurs favoris. Cela me touche énormément que mon histoire a suffisamment plu pour qu'elle fasse partie de vos favories. Je tiens également à remercier les fidèles lecteurs, qui impatients de connaitre la suite, l'ont mis dans leurs alertes : **angedechu09**, **ddzzoonn**, **kageroprincesse**, **pouki26**, **sabrina1807** et **Shitema 94**. Et enfin, je tenais plus particulièrement à remercier les reviewers qui m'ont apporté leur soutien et leurs avis : **Miss Ella**, **mebahiah26**, **Pouki26**, **agrond**, **Melissa** et **Prismacolor**. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous oublie pas... Oui, oui, vous, **petits lecteurs timides** =), merci également d'avoir suivi Deadline.

Sur ce, je vous à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures =). Peut-être moins guimauve... ;)**  
><strong>


End file.
